Packet loss and clock drift between different devices can lead to missing segments or discontinuities in audio signals. Both the insertion of zeros and discontinuities in the signal are clearly audible to individuals. While various approaches have been proposed for restoring the continuity of the signal, such approaches are generally aimed only at speech signals, and do not work well for audio generally.